


Team Knows Best

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of the way they dance around one another, Oliver's team decides to do something about him and Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** none/none

Bart, AC and Victor shook their heads sadly.

“This is so pathetic,” Victor commented.

“I can’t believe that he’s our leader,” AC muttered.

“Where is my camera when I need it?” Bart wanted to know, “I swear, this is prime blackmail material and I’m missing out.”

“We really need to do something guys,” Victor decided. “This has gone too far.”

The trio watched as Oliver smiled at something Clark was saying. The team was once again back in Metropolis and the first thing Oliver did was call Clark. Clark had come to see them, and now they were just hanging around.

“They’re so obvious,” AC noted.

Indeed they were. To them, it was clear Oliver and Clark had feelings for another. Hell, they saw it the first time the two of them were in a room together. The chemistry was undeniable. Yet, every time they brought it up to Oliver over the past couple of months, the blonde ignored them or denied the claims vehemently.

However, every time Oliver phoned Clark or Clark phoned Oliver, Oliver was in a better mood. His teammates knew how much he missed the brunette and how disappointed he was when Clark turned down their offer to join them.

But Oliver refused to admit it, which they didn’t understand at all. His feelings were definitely reciprocated. Clark had been staring at Oliver with an adoring look in his eyes ever since he got there. And Oliver, despite being so good at observing people, was missing it completely.

They had all seen how devastated Oliver had been once he heard the news that Clark and Lana had gotten back together. And they had all observed his delight when he found out they broke up, no matter how subtle he was trying to be about it. So now Clark was single and there for the taking and their leader was doing . . . nothing? It didn’t make any sense, to any of them.

“We should do something,” Victor murmured, keeping his voice low so that only AC and Bart heard.

“But what?” Bart asked. Then his eyes lit up. “I think I have a plan guys.”

“You do?” AC asked doubtfully.

“I can come up with plans too,” Bart said defensively.

“Go ahead Bart,” Victor said, wanting to hear the plot before an argument broke out.

“Not here,” Bart stated. He headed to the kitchen and both of them followed. Oliver and Clark didn’t even notice.

Once they were situated, Bart began. “Look, Ollie isn’t threatened when it comes to Clark. Besides Lana, he has no competition and he doesn’t feel the need to make a move just yet. I believe Robin Hood thinks he has all the time in the world.”

“So what do we do?” Victor questioned.

“We make him feel threatened,” Bart said confidently. “Someone has to make a move on Clark and Oliver has to see it . . . that way, Oliver will realize that if he doesn’t do something, Clark could be easily snatched away.”

“Who the hell could we get to do that?’ AC demanded. Bart grinned wickedly and stared pointedly at AC.

“That’s when you come in, Fishsticks.”

AC’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh, hell no. I don’t have a death wish. Ollie would fry me and use me as target practice if I ever went _near_ Clark.”

“Yes, but it’s the most believable,” Bart persisted. “He’s not going to be convinced if either Victor or I do something. Do it for the greater good.”

Victor snickered. AC glared at him but it didn’t have an effect.

“For the greater good, AC,” Victor agreed, trying to keep a straight face.

Before AC could retort, they heard footsteps and were greeted with the subjects of their conversation.

“See Clark,” Oliver was saying. “I told you they were in the kitchen.”

Clark beamed. “I guess I should’ve factored in Bart’s never ending pot of a stomach.”

“I like food,” Bart said, shrugging. “What can I say?”

The group burst into laughter but it wasn’t lost on anybody that Oliver’s gaze never strayed from Clark’s face.

“Well,” Clark stated. “I should get going . . . I have stuff to do.”

“Oh.” They noticed a slight change in Oliver’s demeanor. “Got chores to do, farm boy?” There was a teasing lilt in his voice but it was a little less happy than before.

“Yeah, and I told you I am going back to school,” Clark reminded him. “I have some homework too.”

“Well it was good seeing you,” Oliver said sincerely.

“You too,” Clark replied.

“You should come back tomorrow,” Bart said quickly. Everyone’s eyes turned to him. “I mean, we have some work to do and my amigo could be a big help.”

“I don’t want to interrupt . . .” Clark said nervously.

“He’s right though,” Oliver interrupted. “We could always use you, Clark.”

“Then I will be here,” Clark said happily. He shared a long look with Oliver. “But right now I have to go.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Oliver offered and Clark just nodded.

“Bye guys,” Clark said.

“Bye Clark,” they said in unison and watched as the duo left the kitchen once again.

AC look a deep breath. “Those two are the biggest idiots on the face of the planet.”

“Are you in then?” Bart quizzed excitedly.

AC cringed. “I guess so . . . you guys promise you won’t let him kill me?”

“He won’t kill you,” Victor assured him. “Besides, we need you for the greater cause. You’re the only one who can breathe under water.”

“Once he sees me flirting with Clark,” AC said, “I am not sure he will really care.”

“In the end, he will see that we were doing him a favor,” Bart said.

“Let’s hope I’m alive to see that end,” AC muttered. Bart and Victor just exchanged smiles.

They couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

Fortunately, time was on their side and the rest of the day passed quickly. Oliver returned, a lot more subdued but ready to put them to work.

The rest of the night was spent doing research on their current mission but they made it to bed at a reasonable hour.

When morning came, Bart was all ready for the day. He was the first up and acting jumpy. Oliver was a little suspicious but Victor and AC managed to convince him that it was Bart being Bart. Fortunately, Oliver seemed to accept that answer.

However, they did have to focus to make sure Bart didn’t spill the beans.

Clark showed up after his classes were over, which was mid afternoon. Oliver perked up at hearing the elevator, though he tried to disguise his excitement. For the most part, he did well at covering it up but since Bart, AC and Victor were watching him closely, they caught on.

“It’s showtime,” Bart whispered to AC, who chuckled nervously.

To get close to Clark was difficult at first, as Oliver was monopolizing the brunette, never leaving his side for even a second. But then Oliver had to go and get some papers. That was when AC made his move.

He moved next to Clark and smiled. “Hey there boyscout.”

“Hi AC,” Clark said, surprised at his closeness.

“Okay look,” AC said in his ear, “I don’t have much time. You want Oliver and we all know you want Oliver.”

Clark’s expression turned worried. “Am I that obvious?”

“It’s okay,” AC said, “Ollie wants you too . . .”

“But he doesn’t do anything,” Clark said, dejected.

“That’s where I come in,” AC said. “I’m going to flirt with you . . . just work with me on this one okay? Oliver needs encouragement and we think this will work.”

Clark’s eyes lit up. “The jealousy angle.”

“Can you do this Clark?” AC challenged.

“I so can,” Clark agreed. He moved even closer and rested a hand on AC’s hip. “Question is . . . can you handle me?”

_Oh, this is going to go off just fine._ AC was impressed with Clark. Apparently, there was more to the brunette than meets the eye.

Hearing footsteps, AC got prepared.

“I would definitely like to try,” AC murmured.

Clark smiled seductively, green eyes glittering. “Then let the games begin.”

Bart was watching the scene with great amusement. Hearing Oliver return, he had to stop himself from rubbing his hand together gleefully.

Too bad Oliver’s eyes were focused on the papers he was holding. Immediately, he sped to his leader’s side.

“Oh Robin Hood,” Bart sang. Oliver looked up and smiled at Bart.

“What Bart?”

“I was just thinking,” Bart said slowly.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “What’s the occasion?”

Bart just smiled. “I wanted your opinion on something.”

“Go ahead,” Oliver said.

“Do you think Clark and AC make a cute couple?” Bart asked suddenly.

Oliver froze, the smile draining from his face. “Excuse me?”

Bart pointed to where they were standing and Oliver followed his gaze.

And Oliver Queen saw red.

_What the hell are they doing?_ Oliver was furious. AC and Clark were way too close for comfort and Clark’s hand was . . . Oliver had to remind himself to breathe.

Clark was _his_ and AC had no right going around flirting with him. And what was worse was Clark was flirting back. He could see the brunette smiling at him. _He smiles at me like that._ Clark should only ever smile at him like that.

His heart ached but most of him was enraged. He wanted to go and tear AC to pieces.

Bart slipped away and met Victor’s eyes, who saw Ollie’s reaction and was pleased. This was going exactly the way they wanted it to go. Only AC and Clark were oblivious of the glares being sent their way.

“You know,” Oliver said icily, aiming his remarks at the flirting pair. “We are supposed to be working and the last time I checked, that doesn’t include having your hands all over each other.”

Immediately they separated but far enough for Oliver’s liking.

“Ollie, relax,” AC said casually, though his heart was racing. Oliver was scary when he was upset. “We’re just talking.” To prove his point, he rested his hand on Clark’s shoulder.

Oliver took a few steps toward them and glared menacingly. “Hands off.”

“What?” AC asked, pretending to be oblivious.

“I said,” Oliver snapped, “Hands off. Get your hands off of him. Right now.” AC did as he was told and Oliver turned his glare to Clark.

He made his way to the brunette and grabbed his arm. “As for you, you come with me.” Then he pulled him along, Clark too taken aback to do anything but allow himself to be led away from the group. They disappeared out of sight and AC let out a sigh of relief.

“That went well,” Bart said. Victor and AC glanced at each other.

“I think we can say mission accomplished?” AC questioned.

“Not yet,” Bart said. They waited for any loud noises. “But from the way it’s going, I think we’re definitely getting there.”

“Oliver,” Clark protested, as Oliver continued to drag him. “I can walk on my own.”

Oliver didn’t stop until they both reached his bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, he let go and crossed his arms, staring at Clark.

“What was that all about?” Clark wanted to know. Truth be told, he had never been more turned on. Jealous Oliver was a sexy Oliver.

“You’re asking me that question?” Oliver stated incredulously. “What the hell was that back there?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Clark said. “I was just talking to AC.”

“You were all over him,” Oliver argued. “I know flirting Clark and that was exactly what you were doing.”

“So?” Clark challenged. “What if I was? How does it affect you?”

“It affects me in every way,” Oliver said, trying to stop himself from yelling. Taking a few calming breaths, he added, “You are not to touch him ever again. And if I see his hands on you one more time, I’ll break them.”

The underlying warning in his voice sent shiver up Clark’s spine but he couldn’t stop himself from provoking Oliver further. He needed a reaction, any type of reaction, to prove that the blonde had more than platonic feelings for him.

“You can’t do that,” Clark told him, his tone surprisingly stable.

“I can,” Oliver said with a glint in his eyes, “And I will.”

He closed the distance between them and Clark slowly started to back away. That didn’t stop Oliver from coming closer and eventually, Clark hit a wall.

Oliver continued to make his way to him until there was no space between them.

Oliver wasn’t thinking straight; he couldn’t. All he could see was Clark and all his previous restraints and inhibitions were gone.

Pressing Clark against the wall, he almost groaned at the feeling of having his body up against Clark’s. It was what he had been wanting for so long. Now the object of his desires was so close, ripe and ready for the taking. And he was going to take.

“Let’s make one thing clear,” Oliver said, with a slight growl to his voice. “You’re mine . . . and nobody will ever touch you again.” Before Clark could respond, Oliver crushed his mouth on the brunette’s.

Clark responded to kiss fervently, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s back. Oliver lost himself in Clark’s embrace, the kiss being far better than he ever imagined. He explored every inch of the younger man’s mouth, devouring it and greedily taking as much as he could get. His thoughts were scattered, all he could focus on was the heavenly taste that was Clark Kent.

Breaking apart only when the need for air aroused, Oliver rested his forehead against Clark’s. Both were breathing heavily. He couldn’t meet Clark’s eyes, too stunned at what he had done. Oliver was shocked with his own behavior. Usually, he was more composed than that; it was not like him to lose control.

He felt his head being lifted up and he was meeting Clark’s emerald eyes, which were staring at him warmly and full of love.

“So I’m yours huh?” Clark said with a smile.

Oliver nodded, not trusting himself to speak and unsure if he even could.

“I think I could live with that,” Clark stated grinning.

“Yeah?” So that’s where his voice went.

“Definitely,” Clark said cheekily. “See, here’s the thing . . . I just might be in love with you.”

Oliver’s heart pounded. “I just might be in love with you too.”

“Good to know,” Clark said.

“So what was that thing with AC all about?” Oliver couldn’t resist asking.

“Oh Ollie,” Clark laughed. “It seems that your team has had enough of you sitting around idly and not making a move on me. You fell right into their trap.”

Oliver remembered Bart’s excitement and all the mystery going on that morning. It was all a set up. “Oh God, I really did, didn’t I?”

“Not that I mind,” Clark said. “I mean, it did bring you to me.”

“I guess I don’t have to kill them after all?” Oliver asked.

“Nah, keep them around,” Clark told them. “We owe them one.”

“Don’t let them hear you saying that,” Oliver warned. “I already have to plan my budget around Bart’s food intake.”

Clark laughed. “God, I love you.”

Never had sweeter words been spoken. “I love you too,” Oliver said. “So much, Clark.”

“You should,” Clark said possessively. “I hope you know you’re mine now and I plan to keep you for a very long time.”

“As long as you’ll have me,” Oliver murmured, leaning forward to capture Clark’s lips once more.

“Forever it is then,” Clark said confidently, as Oliver kissed him, effectively ending the conversation.

Bart, AC and Victor made their way to Oliver’s bedroom to make sure everything went off like they hoped. Hearing the sounds from within, they glanced at one another.

The trio went back to the living room, all in smiles.

Relaxing on the couch, they were pleased with themselves. Their first matchmaking attempt and it had gone off perfectly. Bart sighed. If this superhero thing didn’t work out, at least he had a backup plan. Glancing at his teammates, he smiled.

“Mission accomplished.”


End file.
